Sugar rush
by graywords-girl
Summary: Funny! This is what you get when you mix a certain shrine maiden and a lot of sugar!You asked for it, and here it is, CHAPTER 2!
1. Default Chapter

Sugar rush By Jassy  
  
This is what you get when you mix a certain shrine maiden and a lot of sugar. Have fun! And don't forget to review! ^_~  
  
~***************~  
  
Slyphiel sat at the table waiting for her tea to finish. She was the first awake aside from Zelgadis. She wandered out of the kitchen to check on the laundry she had been drying. She returned a few minutes later and found her tea done. She smiled and added a little sugar to it. She took a sip, and then another. Soon, the tea was finished, and Slyphiel felt a little odd. She blinked, and then laughed. She had no idea what was so funny, but she felt the need to laugh. Then she started running around, for no reason whatsoever. Her laughter was getting louder and louder. She eventually found her way outside, and with out questioning her reasons, cast Ray wing and flew into the town away from the Inn she was staying at, laughing the whole way.  
A few minutes later, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis came into the room. They looked around for a minute, then looked at each other. The room was a complete disaster.  
"I thought I heard someone laughing." Lina said still a little sleepy.  
"Me too." Amelia stated and Gourry and Zel silently agreed.  
"But the only one awake when I came down was Slyphiel, and I doubt she was the cause of such hysterics." Zelgadis was just a little confused.  
Lina looked around and spotted the empty teacup, Slyphiel's favorite.  
"Uh, guys? This is Slyphiel's." Lina said showing the cup to the others. She gently stuck her gloved finger in and took a taste. She made an awful face and handed the cup to Zelgadis, who followed suit. He also made a face.  
"What is it Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia said not wanting to try whatever had given Zelgadis an awful taste.  
"Sugar. A lot of sugar mixed with tea. An unbearable amount of sugar."  
"You don't think Slyphiel tried it?" Gourry stared at them, and Lina nodded her head.  
"Yeah, I do, guys, I think we have got a very hyper priestess on our hands."  
"What makes you say that, Ms. Lina?" Amelia asked.  
"This much sugar is enough to make even the most sensible people incredibly hyper. It's not gonna be easy to hunt her down." Lina sighed.  
"Just follow the disaters." Gourry pointed out.  
"What?" Was the chorused response.  
"Look." Gourry pointed to a path that was made of complete chaos, which went from the dirt road to the roofs of the houses. There were people who were burnt to a crisp, and roofs that had holes in them.  
"But, what ever made that could have been anything." Amelia pointed out.  
"Yes, but do you know anything besides us that can fly in this town?"  
"Oh,"  
  
~*************~ Meanwhile~  
  
Slyphiel was flying around, quite happy with all the good deeds she had done. There were some very rude people that were bumping to each other, but a quick fireball took care of that, and some houses had monsters on them, but she took care of them, too. Now, had she been in her right mind, Slyphiel would have known that in a busy marketplace, people run into each other all the time, and that the "monsters" were actually chimneys, but Slyphiel was not in her right mind.  
Slyphiel spotted a farmer and his daughter, who had fallen and scraped her knee. She quickly flew down.  
"Oh, you poor thing let me help you." Slyphiel cast a quick spell, and the child was. turned into a chicken?!!!!!  
"What?" The farmer stuttered.  
"Glad to of helped!" And then she flew away.  
  
~*****************~  
Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry were very tired of all the running they had done. They had been chased by several townspeople with pitchforks because of some of the things Slyphiel had done. They were heading out of the town now, to look for Slyphiel. Then, Zel stopped.  
"What is it Zel?" Lina turned and found Zel looking to the west.  
"Slphiel, I hear her, this way." Zelgadis grabbed her hand and dragged her to the direction he had been looking at.  
They soon found Slyphiel outside of the town, smiling. She then cast a Ray wing bubble around the town, walked up to it, and pushed. The town was sent rolling around like a ball, right in the direction of Lina and the others, who ran away. Slyphiel sat down, looked around and said "Sugar rush over." And fell over asleep.  
  
~***************~  
Xellos was laughing his head off.  
"And tomorrow I'll tamper with Zel-kun's drink!" End  
  
~******************~  
  
What you think? I want to know, Review!!!!!!!! 


	2. Sugar Rush 2

Sugar Rush2  
  
Hi! You guys wanted it, here it is! Chap.2 of Sugar rush! Please review, and, to Yume-chan, Here you go! As promised!  
  
~****************~  
  
The sun slowly slipped on to the horizon, sending lovely shades dancing across the sky. The sight itself was enough to cause anyone to stop in their tracks just to watch, if they were even up. It looked as though a giant rainbow was encircling the world.  
Zelgadis watched in silence, slowly drinking his tea, the light causing the pebbles on his face and wire-like hair to shimmer. Everyone was awake; they were all heading out early in the morning. A small smile worked its way across his face. He whipped around when the sound of bare feet on boards met his ears, and came face to face with a certain sorceress. Unlike her usual style, Lina had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and she wasn't wearing her headband.  
"What is it, Lina?" Zelgadis asked, turning back around.  
"Amelia and the others were worried, and they sent me to find out what was bothering you!" Lina said, giving her trademark victory sign.  
Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "What there to be worried about?"  
"Well, your really quite, even for you."  
Zelgadis put down his coffee cup to continue talking with Lina. What neither of them saw was a gloved hand extend out of the bushes and sprinkle a powdery substances into the drink.  
Zelgadis grabbed his coffee cup and brought it to his lips. "Is that so? Well, maybe," He stopped in mid-sentence.  
"What's wrong, Zel?" Lina watched as Zelgadis dipped his finger into the black substance and taste it.  
"Sugar. FRUITCAKE!!!!" Zelgadis reached into the bushes and out came Xellos.  
"Why, hello there Zel-kun, what a lovely,"  
"What did you do to my drink?!" Zelgadis broke in.  
"Why, nothing."  
"Then you drink it." Zelgadis shoved the coffee cup into Xellos' hand and waited him to drink.  
"Oh, okay." Xellos slowly sipped the coffee, and then dropped the cup. He then pounced on Lina. "Lina-chan, I love you!"  
Lina screamed at the top of her lungs. "GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!!" But before Zel could do anything, Xellos went off flying, right into walls. He started bouncing around and ricocheting off of the walls.  
"This is not Slayers Pinball!!!!!" Lina screamed.  
"Uh, Lina, you might want to take a step back." Zelgadis said while watching the trickster.  
"Huh, why?" Lina asked while coking her head. But she found out why when Xellos ran into her. He then latched onto her arm while saying how he loved her. "Zelgadis, help!" Zelgadis shook his head and wandered back inside, a slight smile on his face. 'Oh well,' He thought. 'She'll toast me in the morning for it, but it was funny.' 


End file.
